User talk:Jurassic Park Treasury
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fossil Collecting Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Adminship? None of the admin/bureaucrat tools are showing up. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) They should be. :/ :Aha! As well as selecting bureaucrat on the page, you need to select admin too. Hold on a sec. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :OK. I forgot---when you're b'crat, you can make yourself an admin :P Idea for fossil pages When we get around to listing fossil types in sites, I have an idea (based off the Big Brook site---see that page for link). We'll probably need rarity information, so people could expect what to find. Like: Very Common - You can expect to find multiples of these fossils on an average trip. Common - You can expect to find one or two of these fossils on an average trip. Less Common - You can expect to find one of these fossils in a few average trips. Uncommon - You can expect to find one or two of these fossils in a year of average trips. Rare - Only one to a handful of these fossils has been found. How's that sound? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! :) Wiki management Going to keep things in one heading now to make it easier :) About the Forum---I was thinking we could use that to discuss things like cool finds people have heard about, new things bought, etc. and just use the Community Portal for wiki discussion. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I knew making you a B-Crat was a good idea. Appearance I spruced up the background and made a wordmark. Watcha think? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, it DID need a logo. COOL FOSSILS!!! Just looking around and found this search. CLICK ON THAT, cool stuff. Bit expensive but what the hey. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Or this stuff. A Darwinopterus petrosaur for 55,000 bucks---I'm referring more to the frill at the top though. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't spam. This counts as vandalisim. ONLY WARNING. OK, just since you've been doing that on Park Pedia...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Fossil Forum I've made an account on fossil forum. Give me the adres I've to mail the inlog code to... MismeretMonk 21:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd use a fake one. :) nottelling@nottelling.com, etc. ::whatever, do you want the login code or not? Aha, MM just slipped the needed info into my JP talk page. The username is Fossil Collecting Wiki, and the password...well it's the long-necked sea reptile. The one with little legs, not flippers. Oh, and it's capitalized. Hope that should be easy enough for you to figure out... Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OK then... Well, I try and log in just to see if everything was OK there, and I find you've been blocked from the Fossil Forum. Nice going. (Just remember that MM created the actual account and I put in a welcome message...you did all the rest.) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I was being funny towards the Admins. It's typical for me to get banned from forums. :/ Nobody liked the Wiki, perhaps you should do the advertising... Well then... Sorry for not letting you know of my week of absence...was busy with a group event all week. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. It's the WWD Wiki thats got ya. :) Jurassic Park Treasury 03:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Gasp! Right, I'm back. Sort of. Again. Among other things I've been planning a Big Brook trip, prepping oreodonts, and too many other things to list, and I can only really get to the forum lately. Expect more absence over the summer, cause I'm going to be in Vermont and Montreal in July, and then Belize in the fall. Maybe a "Styracosaurus-lite" year. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 14:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Return Hi there So, I've been working a lot on Wiki Prehistorica lately, and I've been refining the scope of the wiki. At first I thought it would be cool to include fossil collecting. But I eventually figured out that articles for fossil hunting techniques, fossil preparation, dealers etc. etc. wouldn't mesh well with the academic, reference-based rest of the wiki. And then I remembered that this place existed. So I have a proposal to make. Perhaps the Fossil Collecting Wiki could be a sister wiki of Wiki Prehistorica? If anything, the association would increase activity on this wiki (which I notice hasn't really been edited in three years, give or take). Meanwhile, a total revamp of this wiki's content would be pretty neat - getting a manual of style going for articles to make them consistent, for instance. I think it's safe to say that we've both learned a lot about properly managing wikis since February 2011 :P Oh, and The Fossil Forum seems interested in the idea. What do you think? Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 15:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC)